


Шаг вперёд, два шага назад

by deannbean



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, Асексуальные отношения, Зарождающаяся дружба, Или что-то большее
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deannbean/pseuds/deannbean
Summary: Времена короля Артура.Азирафель ищет укрытия от холода и сырости, а находит спасение от одиночества.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Действие разворачивается после сцены из серии 1х3, в которой Кроули и Азирафель встречаются во времена короля Артура.  
> Название и описание фика могут измениться (за рабочее название спасибо В.И. Ленину).

Золотистые искры разлетались из пламени костра и таяли в белёсой пелене тумана. Деревья на опушке леса казались поплавками, подвешенными за макушки на невидимых нитях: их стволы и корни терялись в густой мгле, устилавшей землю.

Азирафель жался к костру в надежде прогнать промозглую сырость, забравшуюся, казалось, в самое его нутро. Он кутался в тёплый плащ, свинцовым грузом лежавший на уставших от доспехов плечах. Воротник он поднял до самых ушей и чувствовал, как в носу свербит от запаха мокрого меха.

Он вытянул шею и заглянул в котелок, стоявший на камнях неподалёку. На дне он увидел серое месиво с застывшими в нём островками жира. Он поморщился.

Мысли о еде, один раз появившись, вытеснили все остальные. Перед взором Азирафеля проплывали румяные крендельки, плошки с дымящейся ухой, тяжёлые гроздья винограда. Он с досадой отвернулся от котелка, сев спиной к лесу и лицом к холмистой долине.

Гряда холмов тянулась, насколько хватало глаз. Их склоны, поросшие густой травой, при свете луны отливали серебром. Очертания крутых хребтов причудливой каймой обрамляли чёрное полотно неба. На одной из вершин, на самом горизонте, мерцали огни. Янтарными звёздочками они горели на гребне крепостной стены, венчавшей холм.

Это был замок Чёрного Рыцаря.

Замок Кроули, как выяснилось этим днём.

После их встречи Азирафель приказал своему отряду незамедлительно возвращаться домой. Сумерки, однако, застали их на подъезде к лесу, служившему границей земель Чёрного Рыцаря. Как ни старался Азирафель убедить капитана отряда продолжить путь, тот был непреклонен: было решено разбить лагерь и переночевать на опушке. Азирафелю пришлось признать, что нападения Рыцаря им бояться не стоит.

Бросили жребий, кому быть часовым. Короткий прутик вытянул Азирафель. Ему хотелось побыть наедине со своими мыслями.

К сожалению для себя Азирафель очень скоро понял, что часовой способен думать лишь о своём пустом желудке и об убежище от пронизывающего ночного холода. Он с тоской смотрел на горизонт и ждал восхода солнца. Пока же его свет заменяли огни неспящего замка.

Азирафель поплотнее запахнул плащ и поворошил догорающие угли костра. Он представил, как трещат поленья в камине, как воздух дрожит от жаркого пламени. Представил сухой, светлый зал, запах хлеба и звон ножей о тарелки.

Он огляделся. Его спутники лежали вокруг костра, завернувшись в плащи и прижавшись друг к другу. Кони, привязанные к деревьям, сопели и всхрапывали. Из их ноздрей вырывались клубы пара.

Погас последний уголёк в костре. Азирафель встал и потянулся, разминая застывшее тело. Мягкими шагами он прошёл к деревьям, осторожно ступая между спящими людьми. Заслышав его, кони встрепенулись и тихонько зафыркали. Азирафель приложил палец к губам. Он отвязал своего коня и повёл его прочь от лагеря.

Подойдя к подножию ближайшего холма, Азирафель сел в седло и оглянулся. Всё было тихо. Он развернул коня и легкой рысью направил его по тропе, уходящей на восток.

Конь легко нёс хозяина между поросшими травой склонами. Вскоре копыта его застучали по мощённой дороге, ведущей к воротам замка. Азирафель натянул поводья и перевёл коня на шаг. Перед ним выросли чёрные крепостные стены. На их зубчатом гребне он разглядел стражей. Они перегибались через парапет и вглядывались в ночную тьму, стараясь разглядеть подъезжающего всадника.

– Стой! Кто идёт?

Азирафель остановился.

– Добрый вечер. Откройте ворота, будьте добры! Я хочу поговорить с хозяином замка.

– Сэр Кроули приказал никого не пускать.

– Конечно! - отмахнулся Азирафель. – Но уверяю вас, он не откажется меня увидеть.

Стражи переглянулись.

– Вы – из Круглого стола, – крикнул один. – Враг сэра Кроули.

– Да, но тут ничего личного, – пробормотал Азирафель.

Он поднёс ко рту сложенные рупором руки и закричал:

– Кроули! Кроули, это Азирафель! Скажи своим людям пустить меня! Кроули!

Из окна замковой башни показалась голова.

– Азирафель? Ребята, пустите его! – прокричал Кроули и снова исчез в тёмном проёме.

Стражи в замешательстве бросились выполнять приказ. Тяжёлые ворота распахнулись. Азирафель пришпорил коня.

Въехав во двор, он спешился и отдал поводья заспанному конюху. В сопровождении двух стражей Азирафель пересёк пустынный двор и вошёл в замок.

Он следовал за своими проводниками. Они быстрым шагом уводили его вглубь замка, уверенно прокладывая свой путь сквозь тёмные залы и коридоры. В дрожащем свете их факелов Азирафель мог разглядеть лишь голые каменные стены.

Стражи остановились перед узкой дверью и постучали.

В ответ раздался приглушённый голос Кроули.

– Входите!

Страж распахнул дверь и жестом пригласил Азирафеля войти. Азирафель протиснулся мимо него и очутился в просторном светлом зале. В его центре стоял широкий стол, окружённый массивными резными стульями. Горел камин.

Кроули сидел в кресле возле огня. На его худом лице, красном в свете пламени, искорками горели жёлтые глаза. Медные волосы мягкими локонами спадали до плеч, лоб стискивал тёмный металлический обруч.

Он поднялся и подошёл к Азирафелю, приветственно раскинув руки.

– Азирафель! Чем обязан? – не дожидаясь ответа, он бросил стражам: – Ребята, оставьте нас. И велите слугам принести еды для гостя!

Дверь за стражами затворилась. Азирафель стоял посреди зала, сцепив перед собой руки. Он посмотрел на Кроули и неуверенно улыбнулся.

– Проходи! – опомнился Кроули.

Он подвёл Азирафеля к камину. Тот с готовностью опустился на кресло и поднёс руки к огню. Языки пламени будто ожили и потянулись к нему, обдавая восхитительным жаром. Азирафель зажмурился от удовольствия. С благодарной улыбкой он повернулся к Кроули. Тот стоял у стены, скрестив руки на груди, и с любопытством смотрел на своего гостя.

– Ты передумал? – тихо спросил он.

– Хм?

– Решил принять предложение?

– Ни в коем случае! И хватит об этом!

– Как скажешь, – пожал плечами Кроули.

Азирафель вздохнул и продолжил спокойнее:

– Если наверху узнают – ближайшее тысячелетие проведу в какой-нибудь дыре без зачатков цивилизации.

– Оглядись, ты уже в ней!

Азирафель фыркнул.

– Тут, конечно, не Римская империя, но не нужно сгущать краски. На Земле есть места похуже. И не сомневайся: Гавриил с лёгкостью найдет для меня такое, если захочет.

– А не найдёт – так создаст. Что ж. Нет – так нет. Тогда зачем ты здесь?

Взгляд Азирафеля предательски метнулся к пустому столу; он тут же опустил глаза и что-то уже собрался ответить, но Кроули успел уловить его движение.

– А, понимаю, – Азирафель не видел лица Кроули, но в голосе его слышалась усмешка. – Не переживай, ангел, мой замок – твой замок.

Азирафель заставил себя посмотреть Кроули в лицо. То, что он принял за усмешку, оказалось улыбкой – широкой и тёплой. Весёлые глаза смотрели на него без тени укора.

Вошли слуги. Они несли свечи в высоких подсвечниках, корзину с хлебом, фрукты. На стол поставили серебряные чаши и глубокие тарелки с чем-то горячим. В углу остановился юноша с тяжёлым глиняным кувшином в руках. Остальные слуги покинули зал.

Кроули хлопнул юношу по плечу.

– Рабочий день окончен, дальше мы сами справимся.

Юноша поклонился, оставил кувшин на столе и тихо вышел из зала, плотно закрыв за собой дверь.

Азирафель жадно вдохнул чудесный аромат спелых яблок, хлеба и томлёного мяса.

– Прошу! – Кроули отодвинул стул и стоял чуть согнувшись, положив обе руки на его спинку.

Азирафель поспешил сесть. Кроули отдёрнул руки и отпрянул.

Он принялся откупоривать кувшин. Пробка не поддавалась. Азирафель с любопытством разглядывал сосуд, его знакомую форму.

– Позволь мне, – он повёл рукой и воск, запечатывавший узкое горлышко, исчез.

Азирафель ощутил терпкий аромат вина.

– Хм. Отвык от таких пробок, – пробормотал Кроули.

Он наполнил две чаши и осторожно протянул одну из них Азирафелю. Тот бережно принял её из рук Кроули.

– За встречу!

– За встречу.

Они чокнулись. Вино, сверкнув, плеснуло через край и смешалось в обеих чашах.

Азирафель сделал глоток.

– Восхитительно. Откуда?

– Рим. Припрятал, прежде чем всё накрылось.

– Предусмотрительно.

– Без него я бы тут не выжил, – пожал плечами Кроули.

Азирафель понимающе кивнул.

Какое-то время они ели молча. Азирафель наслаждался каждым кусочком. Кроули проглотил всё, что было в его тарелке, и наблюдал за гостем, облокотившись на стол и подперев кулаком подбородок.

Наевшись, Азирафель аккуратно отложил приборы и промокнул губы салфеткой.

– Восхитительно, – повторил он.

Кроули довольно хмыкнул. Он окинул Азирафеля долгим взглядом.

– Англия, а? – наконец сказал он. – За какие всё-таки грехи?

Азирафель не оценил шутку.

– Это по твоей части, нет? Я тут с поручением. Кому попало не доверишь, дело сложное, – он приосанился.

– Мм? Как тогда в Византии?

– Что? Нет! Я был ни при чём!

Кроули ухмыльнулся.

– Знаю. Я, зато, получил благодарность. За добросовестную работу.

– Так это был ты?

– Да нет, - отмахнулся Кроули. – Я же говорю – наши не проверяют.

Азирафель промолчал.

Кроули отпил вина.

– Недавно снова был в Константинополе. – сказал он. – Прежде чем застрять здесь.

– Да? – Азирафель оживился. – Прекрасный город. По слухам.

– А ты разве там не был?

Азирафель покачал головой.

– Хочешь, проведу экскурсию? Я думал вернуться, когда здесь закончим.

– Было бы чудесно! – просиял Азирафель. Под удивленным взглядом Кроули он смутился, – Я имею в виду, если мы вдруг там встретимся.

– Мм.

– Пока, может, опишешь словами? – осторожно предложил Азирафель.

Кроули мягко улыбнулся.

– Почему нет, – он откинулся на стуле и прикрыл глаза. – Итак, представь море – и высокие белые стены…

Азирафель заворожённо слушал. Сколько часов прошло, он не знал. Вслед за Кроули он закрыл глаза и доверился голосу, ведущему его по улицам и площадям незнакомого города. Он видел, как мимо проезжают конные стражи, как вырастают перед ним величественные храмы, как качаются на волнах корабли в шумном порту.

Он открыл глаза. За окном розовел рассвет.

Кроули замолчал. Он с неприязнью смотрел на восходящее солнце.

– Кроули. Мне пора. Солнце встало.

– Мхм.

– Меня будут искать, – Азирафель поднялся из-за стола. – Благодарю за гостеприимство.

Кроули промолчал. Азирафель помедлил секунду, затем развернулся и пошёл к двери. Он уже коснулся шершавой ручки, когда за спиной послышался тихий голос.

– Азирафель?

Он застыл с протянутой рукой.

– У меня ещё осталось вино.

Азирафель улыбнулся, не оборачиваясь.

– До встречи, – сказал он.

– До встречи.

Азирафель вышел из комнаты.


	2. Chapter 2

Азирафель стремительным шагом пересёк освещенный рассветным солнцем двор и вошёл в конюшню Кроули. Лошади при его появлении встрепенулись и подняли уши. Конь Азирафеля приветственно всхрапнул. Азирафель взял его под уздцы и огляделся. Никого не увидев, он взмахнул рукой и исчез вместе с конём.

Он вновь появился в лесу, среди редеющих у опушки деревьев. В просветах между их стволами виднелись лошади на привязи и спящие на земле люди. Азирафель прислушался. Воздух наполняли звуки пробуждающегося леса – шорох мышей в жухлой траве, стук дятла и стрёкот птиц. Из лагеря не доносилось ни звука.

Азирафель тихо вышел из леса и привязал коня рядом с остальными. Он прошёл к остывшему кострищу и посмотрел на восток, откуда осеннее солнце тянуло к нему свои холодные лучи. Туман рассеивался, и Азирафель мог разглядеть далекий силуэт чёрного замка на фоне бледного неба.

Он опустился на покрытое росой бревно и стал ждать.

Проснулись и заворочались его спутники. Лагерь наполнился шумом голосов, мимо Азирафеля засновали люди. Он разжёг костёр, и вскоре вокруг него молча расселись сонные рыцари и их оруженосцы, протягивая к огню свои оледеневшие за ночь руки.

Азирафель оглядел своих спутников. Все как один сидели, ссутулившись, и с одинаково угрюмым выражением лиц глядели в костёр. В их взглядах читались те же мысли, что не покидали голову Азирафеля с тех пор, как он выехал из Камелота: «Что мы здесь забыли?»

В поход к Чёрному рыцарю король Артур отправил четверых: сэра Брандилеса, сэра Маррока, сэра Клегиса и Азирафеля. Слухи о кознях Чёрного рыцаря давно беспокоили короля, и он приказал им решить эту проблему.

Как выяснилось по дороге, каждый понял этот приказ по-своему. Сэр Брандилес и сэр Клегис, например, были уверены, что Чёрного рыцаря нужно убить. Сэр Маррок напомнил им, что без прямого указа короля они не могут нападать на его подданных. Разгорелся жаркий спор о том, что можно считать прямым указом. В конце концов Азирафелю удалось убедить их позволить ему сначала встретиться с рыцарем и попробовать поговорить.

Всё осложнилось, когда оказалось, что под чёрным шлемом скрывается Кроули. После их разговора Азирафелю пришлось объяснить своим спутникам, что условия, выставленные рыцарем в обмен на мир, неприемлемы. Решено было вернуться в Камелот и доложить об этом королю Артуру.

Азирафель нетерпеливо заёрзал.

– Мы готовы выезжать?

Сэр Брандилес медленно поднял свою лохматую голову.

– Я тут ночью думал, – тихо сказал он. – Поединок.

– Что?

– Вызвать гада на поединок. Всё по чести, законы не нарушаем.

Азирафель похолодел. Его взгляд заметался от одного лица к другому. Сэр Клегис широко и невесело улыбался. Сэр Маррок задумчиво глядел куда-то вдаль.

– Это можно, – наконец проговорил он.

– Но приказа не было! – Азирафель в волнении вскочил на ноги.

– Для поединка приказ не нужен, – спокойно сказал сэр Клегис. – Только согласие.

– Он не согласится!

Сэр Брандилес рассмеялся.

– Я могу быть убедительным. Выезжаем, – прогудел он.

Сэр Клегис и сэр Маррок послушно встали.

– Но позвольте… Позвольте мне!

Рыцари в удивлении уставились на Азирафеля.

– Позвольте мне сразиться с ним, – твёрдо повторил он. Ладони его взмокли, волосы приклеились ко лбу.

Сэр Брандилес молча смерил его взглядом. Он кивнул.

– Едем! – он развернулся и зашагал прочь от костра.

Остальные рыцари последовали за ним. Оруженосцы поспешно сложили остатки лагеря и помогли Азирафелю надеть доспехи. Вскоре всё было готово к отъезду.

Они сели верхом и выехали на тропу, петлявшую между холмов. Примятая трава была ещё скользкой от ночной сырости. Ехали осторожно, не пуская лошадей быстрее мелкой рысцы.

Бледное солнце уже выглядывало из-за вершин холмов, когда они подъехали к замку и остановились перед его зубчатыми стенами.

Сверху на них смотрели стражи.

Азирафель заговорил прежде, чем они успели что-то спросить:

– Я хочу видеть Чёрного рыцаря!

– Он перед тобой!

В пустом проёме между зубцами показался Кроули. Его худая высокая фигура нелепо выделялась среди облачённых в кольчуги приземистых стражей.

За спиной Азирафеля раздался смех.

– И это – ужасный Чёрный рыцарь? Больше похож на шута.

Кроули нахмурился.

– Привёл друзей?

– Сэр Брандилес, сэр Маррок, сэр Клегис, – представил Азирафель своих спутников. – Рыцари Круглого стола.

– Чем обязан?

– Мы вызываем Чёрного рыцаря на поединок, – крикнул сэр Маррок.

– Что, все сразу?

– Нет. Только я.

Лицо Кроули окаменело. От его растерянного взгляда что-то сжалось у Азирафеля внутри. Он заглянул в жёлтые глаза Кроули и одними губами прошептал «Верь мне».

Кроули моргнул. Он медленно оглядел каждого рыцаря за спиной Азирафеля.

– Я принимаю вызов. Сейчас вернусь.

Он резко отвернулся и исчез со стены. Азирафель и спутники остались молча стоять под пристальными взглядами стражей.

Азирафель спешился. Он неотрывно следил за воротами замка. Их массивные створки казались ему неподъёмными, навеки застывшими на своём месте.

Но вот ворота медленно распахнулись. В проёме появился Кроули – в чёрных доспехах, в закрытом шлеме, с длинным узким мечом в одной руке и треугольным щитом без герба в другой.

В тишине он вышел из ворот и остановился перед Азирафелем.

Остальные рыцари расступились.

Азирафель зашептал:

– Я им говорил поехать домой, но разве они…

– Обнажи меч и дерись! – крикнул Кроули, заглушая его слова.

Он с видимым усилием поднял свой меч и опустил на голову Азирафеля. Лезвие с грохотом ударилось о шлем и скользнуло по доспехам. Азирафель пошатнулся. Кроули тут же снова бросился на него. Их мечи скрестились. Азирафель оттолкнул Кроули щитом.

– Что ты делаешь?

В ответ Кроули с криком взмахнул мечом. Лезвие отскочило от щита Азирафеля. Кроули продолжал атаковать. Лязг металла наполнил долину. Склоны холмов откликались эхом.

Азирафель защищался. Кроули с каждым ударом двигался всё медленнее. Его тяжёлый меч всё реже поднимался для новой атаки. Он выронил щит. Азирафель опустил меч. Кроули согнулся пополам, тяжело дыша. Он снял шлем и кинул его к ногам Азирафеля.

– Что ты устроил? – прошептал Азирафель, – Просто дай мне победить!

Кроули исподлобья заглянул в лицо Азирафеля и едва заметно кивнул. Он снова замахнулся, но ноги его подкосились. Он упал перед Азирафелем на колени.

Азирафель приставил меч к его шее.

– Признай поражение!

– Ладно, – с трудом выговорил Кроули.

Рыцари, наблюдавшие поединок, засвистели и закричали. Они подбежали к Азирафелю, хлопали его по спине и плечам. Азирафель не обращал на них внимания, его взгляд был прикован с стоящему на коленях Кроули.

– Теперь ты – пленник короля Артура! – сказал он.

Кроули пожал плечами и вздрогнул: меч Азирафеля скользнул по его шее, царапнув кожу. Азирафель поспешно отвёл меч.

– Встань!

Кроули попытался подняться, но тяжёлые доспехи сковывали его движения. Рыцари рассмеялись.

Азирафель протянул Кроули руку. Тот взял её и с трудом встал с колен. Он продолжил опираться на руку Азирафеля. Дыхание его было прерывистым.

– Эй! – крикнул сэр Брандилес одному из оруженосцев. – Приведи сюда коня! И принеси верёвки.

Оруженосец кинулся исполнять приказ. Рыцари, тем временем, пошли к своим лошадям, готовясь отправиться в обратный путь. Они о чём-то переговаривались между собой и смеялись.

– Есть план, да? – едко шепнул Кроули.

– Всё идёт как надо. Я объясню потом.

Вернулся оруженосец. Он подвёл к Кроули коня.

– Залезай! – сказал Азирафель.

Кроули с трудом забрался в седло. Верхом он держался неуверенно.

Оруженосец принялся связывать руки Кроули. Азирафель пристально следил за его движениями. Ему показалось, что узлы затянуты слишком туго, и он незаметно ослабил их. На лице Кроули промелькнула улыбка.

– Привязать его к вашему коню, сэр? – спросил оруженосец Азирафеля.

– Хм? Да! Да, пожалуйста.

Коней связали. Азирафель сел в седло. Его спутники уже давно были готовы к отъезду.

– Едем! – крикнул Азирафель.

Ехали они медленно. Кроули то и дело соскальзывал с седла, и Азирафелю приходилось останавливать коня и помогать ему сесть ровно. Когда отряд достиг леса, уже вечерело. Серое небо было затянуто низкими облаками.

Сэр Брандилес стоял на краю леса и с тревогой вглядывался в его мрачную чащу. Тёмные стволы деревьев, редкие на опушке, дальше смыкались плотной стеной. Азирафель наблюдал за ним. Накануне сэр Брандилес приказал отряду остановиться и не въезжать в лес в сумерки. Сейчас же, казалось, он пытался уговорить себя продолжить путь.

Наконец он повернулся к своим спутникам.

– Мы идём дальше.

Они спешились и пошли друг за другом гуськом. Азирафель осторожно вёл Кроули. Тот спотыкался на каждом шагу.

В чаще леса царила полная темнота. Ветви исполинских деревьев сплетались между собой, нависая над вечно сырой подстилкой из мха и прелых листьев и не пропуская света.

Так в темноте они шли около часа. Азирафель чувствовал напряжение своих спутников. Сэр Брандилес постоянно останавливал отряд, прислушиваясь к шорохам в листве. Сэр Клегис, замыкающий, что-то бормотал себе под нос.

– На карте этот лес – просто полоска, - задумчиво сказал сэр Маррок. – Мы уже должны были выйти.

– Мы заблудились? – с тревогой спросил сэр Клегис.

Ему никто не ответил. Без слов было заметно, что лес вокруг стал редеть. Среди стволов появились просветы – сперва узкие, затем всё шире. В них показалось ночное уже небо: синее, затянутое серебристыми облаками. Свет месяца пробивался сквозь ветви и освещал им дорогу.

Ободрённые, они прибавили шаг. Вскоре они уже стояли на опушке. Перед ними до самого горизонта расстилался некошеный луг. В высокой траве гулял ночной ветер.

Азирафель поёжился.

– Остановимся здесь? – с надеждой спросил он.

Его спутники переглянулись.

– Мы поедем дальше, – сказал сэр Брандилес.

– Но уже поздно! Я не хотел бы ехать всю ночь.

– Я хотел сказать, что мы с сэром Марроком и сэром Клегисом поедем дальше. Ты поедешь в Камелот. Хочешь – ночуй здесь.

Азирафель опешил.

– Что? Я поеду один?

– Думаю, со мной, – вставил Кроули.

– У нас поручение от короля Артура. Мы едем в Мерсию.

– В Мерсию? Я не знаю ни о каком поручении! – Азирафель в смятении глядел на своих спутников: то на одного, то на другого.

– Конечно, не знаешь, – оскалился сэр Брандилес.

Рыцари громко рассмеялись. Не проронив больше ни слова, они отвернулись от Азирафеля и вскочили в сёдла, гикнули на прощанье и галопом умчались на север, вдоль кромки леса.

Азирафель и Кроули остались стоять одни. В нависшей тишине слышно было, как скрипят на ветру сухие ветви деревьев, как где-то в чаще ухает филин.

– Подонки, – буркнул Кроули.

Азирафель беспомощно улыбнулся.

– По крайней мере, мы избавлены от их компании.

– Развяжешь? – Кроули вытянул вперёд связанные руки.

– Конечно! Прости, – Азирафель взмахнул рукой, и верёвки упали на землю.

Кроули размял затёкшие кисти.

– Ну, рассказывай.

Азирафель обхватил себя руками.

– Они хотели убить тебя, Кроули. Что мне оставалось?

– Отговорить их?

– Не вышло.

Кроули хмыкнул.

– Рыцарство мертво. И что, ты решил меня спасти? Взяв в плен?

Азирафель кивнул.

– Мило с твоей стороны, – под значительным взглядом Азирафеля он закатил глаза и добавил: – Спасибо.

Азирафель довольно улыбнулся и огляделся.

В неверном свете месяца и лес, и заброшенный луг казались пустынными и неприветливыми, потусторонними. Облака, проплывающие перед луной, отбрасывали на землю причудливые тени. Шелест травы на ветру походил на чей-то шёпот.

Кроули вздохнул.

– Да, заехали мы конечно. Ты как домой доберёшься?

Азирафель в недоумении моргнул.

– Верхом, конечно, – он с сомнением посмотрел на Кроули. – Надеюсь, с развязанными руками ты ездишь лучше.

– Это вряд ли, – поморщился Кроули. – Погоди, а я причём?

– Мне хотелось бы добраться в Камелот до зимы, – фыркнул Азирафель. – А если ты и дальше будешь так… ползти, то, боюсь, мы можем не успеть.

– Мы? – Кроули выкатил глаза. – Ангел, я с тобой не еду!

Азирафель невольно отшатнулся.

– Но ты должен! Ты мой пленник!

Кроули демонстративно приставил руку козырьком ко лбу и прищурился.

– Ты видишь тут кого-нибудь? Потому что я – нет, – он опустил руку. – Кончай ломать комедию, нас никто не видит.

Азирафель открыл рот и снова закрыл. Ему было сложно заговорить, он чувствовал, как глотка сжалась и не пропускает слова наружу. Он глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, пропустив через себя холодный ночной воздух.

– Ты не понимаешь, - тихо сказал он.

– Ты прав, не понимаю, – Кроули скрестил руки на груди.

Повисло молчание. Азирафель смотрел вверх: на ветви деревьев, на дрожащие на них сухие листы. Он увидел, как один лист оторвался и взвился ввысь, как ветер подхватил его, закружил и унёс в высокое синее небо. Азирафель моргнул и качнул головой. Он опустил взгляд на Кроули. Тот стоял неподвижно, глядя на него немигающими жёлтыми глазами.

– Ты слышал, что сказал сэр Брандилес? – голос Азирафеля чуть дрогнул.

– Я услышал только «Я большой кретин».

Азирафель невесело хмыкнул.

– Король Артур не самого высокого обо мне мнения. Мне не поручают важных заданий. Сбор податей, в основном.

– А как же я? – с наигранной обидой спросил Кроули.

– Вот именно! Ты – мой шанс! Привезу тебя – заслужу признание короля и рыцарей.

– А зачем тебе?

Азирафель с наигранной небрежностью пожал плечами.

– Будет проще работать. Попробуй объяснить Гавриилу, что подати – богоугодное дело!

Он с вызовом смотрел на Кроули. Тот помолчал, разглядывая его.

– То ли дело – взять в плен демона, да?

– Что ты!

– А как ты себе это представляешь? В Камелоте меня бросят в подземелье.

– Не бросят! Ты же рыцарь. Потребуют за тебя выкуп, а ты тем временем будешь жить в замке.

– И кто за меня заплатит?

– Я. И тебя сразу освободят. Представь: ты – на свободе в Камелоте!

Кроули мечтательно откинул голову. Он смотрел в небо, а Азирафель – на него. Наконец Кроули опустил голову и улыбнулся, блеснув зубами.

– Едем.


End file.
